The present invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of Gypsophila paniculata L. (a member of the Caryophyllaceae family, and sometimes called Baby's Breath). The new Gypsophila variety is a mutation of the Gypsophila paniculata L. variety commonly known as "Perfecta." The "mother plant" of the new Gypsophila paniculata L. "Or" variety was discovered in a cultivated planting of "Perfecta" plants that were growing in a nursery in Moshav Olesh, Israel, wherein the "Perfecta" variety has been grown for years as a commercial source of "Perfecta" variety plants. The soil in the nursery had been sterilized between growth seasons; thus there is no possibility that the "Or" mutation was the result of cross-breeding, and the most probable source for the mutation is a spotted mutation.
The new Gypsophila paniculata L. variety of this invention has been names "Or." Testing has shown the "Or" variety is stable in its distinguishing characteristics over several succeeding generations upon asexual propagation by using shoot cuttings and tissue culturing. "Or" is a decorative, graceful plant which is useful as an ornamental garden plant, and its cut flowers are useful for creating floral decorations.